This invention relates to a universal pipe joint assembly, and more particularly to improvements in the assembly of the type that is particularly advantageous when utilized for connecting pipes as fluid conduits whose internal diameter is in the range of 20 mm to 100 mm.
A typical example among various conventional models of the universal pipe joint is disclosed in FIG. 1 of Japanese Utility Model Application No. 55-187689 (Laid-open No. 57-112191), and also illustrated herein in FIG. 11 of the accompanying drawings for convenience of specifying its particular construction featured by a connector housing CH having a spherical concave wall SP.sub.1 formed internally thereof and a ball member BM having a spherical convex wall SP.sub.2 disposed in relatively slidable contact with the aforesaid spherical concave wall SP.sub.1, so that an inserted pipe P is angularly movable in all directions with relative to the connector housing CH.
With such particular prior art construction, it is inevitably necessary to divide the connector housing CH into two pieces, that is, a connector body CB and a cap nut CN, in order that the ball member BM can be assembled with the connector housing CH. However, such two piece construction of the connector housing CH is disadvantageous from the viewpoint of possible leakage of fluid at threads TH and increase in manufacturing cost. Further, the slidable contact area between the spherical walls SP.sub.1, SP.sub.2 is relatively large and therefore extreme precision in surface finishing of such spherical walls SP.sub.1, SP.sub.2 is required in order to permit a smoothly slidable relationship between the walls SP.sub.1, SP.sub.2, which requires skill and also invites an increase in the manufacturing cost. Still further, at least two seal rings SR.sub.1, SR.sub.2 together with fitting grooves therefor are inevitably required, which also invites an increase in the manufacturing cost and process.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to substantially reduce the above discussed disadvantages in the prior art universal pipe joint construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved universal pipe joint assembly which permits manufacture at a lower cost as comprared with the prior art assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved universal pipe joint assembly which permits a telescopic and flexible relationship between the assembly and an associated pipe, while maintaining a good sealing effect.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved universal pipe joint assembly which permits a sufficient sealing effect by use of only one seal ring.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an improved universal pipe joint assembly which permits one-piece construction of a connector housing.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become obvious to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
According to the invention, there is provided a universal pipe joint assembly which comprises a connector housing having a main cavity formed in its body so as to be interposed between an opening mouth and a sub-cavity in communication therewith, the main cavity being defined by an internal spherical concave wall of the connector housing body a pair of axially spaced split rings symmetrically arranged within the main cavity, with their inclined external circumferential walls disposed in relatively slidable contact with the internal spherical concave wall of the main cavity, each of the inclined external circumferential walls being preferably in the form of a part of a spherical convex wall, each of the split rings being deformable for reduction of its diametrical dimension so as to pass through the opening mouth into the main cavity and expansible within the main cavity to take its operating position and a seal ring sandwiched between the pair of split rings, the seal ring serving as a spacer for the pair of split rings.